


boredom

by korekiyos_spaghetti



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korekiyos_spaghetti/pseuds/korekiyos_spaghetti
Summary: hthis is probqbly gonna be really bad since im just a sixth grader with little to no writing experience, but oh well.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	boredom

izuru was bored. nothing out of the ordinary, however it still wasnt fun. until his loyal servant entered the room.  
"good evening, master. is there any way I can be of service?"  
"no. go away. why are you even here?"  
nagito didn't answer.  
"hey. izuru pinned him against the wall by the neck. "speak when you're spoken to. it is impolite to ignore people you know."  
the servant kept his mouth sealed.  
"look. whatever this attitude is, im not enjoying it. you are to cut it out immediately. do i make myself clear?"  
nagito paused for a moment. with a seductive look in his eyes, he came up with an idea.  
"what if I don't? what are you going to do? cry to your mommy?"  
izuru had had it. in a swift yet elegant movement, the servant was shoved onto his desk.  
"my my. this is an unprofessional positi-"  
"shut up."  
"make me."  
"would you like to repeat that?"  
"make. me."  
izuru started attacking his neck with unforgiving bites. nagito let out a few small moans.  
he started to move lower, biting at the servant's pale chest.  
lower and lower he went, until he reached the crotch area.  
"well? what now?" nagito said with a shaky voice.  
izuru started removing his pants, and pulled nagito down to his crotch by the hair.  
"go ahead."  
"with what, dear master?" said nagito in an innocent tone.  
"suck it."  
"your wish is my command."  
nagito took the intimidating man's dick and placed it in his mouth.  
izuru slowly started pushing nagito's head onto his lap.  
the slight gags and moans only encouraged izuru to go faster.  
izuru pulled nagito's head off his dick and pulled him onto his lap.  
understanding the gesture, nagito pulled off his pants and underwear and slowly started lowering himself onto izuru.  
"haah, i-izuru,, fuck,," nagito could barely pull himself together. quite frankly, he was a mess. so was izuru, however he was better at hiding it.  
izuru started rocking his hips into nagito and pulling his hair.  
''good boy" said izuru in an unstable tone. "keep it up, and I might not throw you into the streets for dead."  
while it might've been a rude comment to most, it was driving nagito crazy.  
soft moans turned to desperate ones as izuru continued to go faster.  
"f-fuck,, im a-about to-" nagito was cut off by his merciless climax.  
izuru experienced his not long after.  
the room was filled with hot breaths and small moans.  
"I believe it would be best if we washed up."  
nagito simply nodded, still too caught up in the pleasure to form a coherent sentence.  
long story short, izuru was no longer bored.


End file.
